1. Field
The disclosed technology relate generally to a display device and panel and manufacturing method with improved outdoor visibility and fewer defects caused by heat and chemicals used in manufacturing processes.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, flat panel display (FPD) devices have been commercialized since they have some advantages such as light weight, small volume, etc. Such FPD devices have been developed as the output devices for clearly displaying images as well as the input device for receiving touch inputs by a user.
Additionally, the outdoor visibility of a mobile device's display panel has become more and more important for performing input/output operations, because the display panel needs to be seen clearly in outdoor activities under many external lighting conditions. However, external incident light reflected by the surface of a display panel may reduce or degraded the outdoor visibility. Thus, it has been suggested that a polarizer may be formed on the display panel to block the reflected light.
However, the polarizer can degrade from conducted heat emitting from a circuit for controlling a touch sensing structure. In this case, chemicals used in subsequent manufacturing processes can permeate through the damaged polarizer. This may cause failure of the display panel.